The Phoenix Milita
The Superpower of The Phoenix Milita The Phoenix Milita is ranked 1,968 out of 88,596 for the Largest Nations in the world and was founded July 4th 2003. Government The Phoenix Milita is a Constitution-based federal empire with an extremely powerful head of state leading the government. The head of state -- called President, Leader, Supreme Commander, or simply Field Marshall -- administrates most major aspects of the nation through a carefully selected cabinet and is essentially "leader for life" unless he willingly steps down. Most levels of government beneath the Executive level are controlled by a Senate that is subject to democratic elections every few years, except for the Head/Leader of the Senate, who is installed for life jointly by the Head of State and combined Senate. Head of State Field Marshall Maximus Seville II is the Head of State and also the commander in chief of the armed forces Senate The Senate debates many domestic and international issues, and conducts much of the governing of the people. But the Head of State has an absolute veto power, and essentially has the final word on any new law. :Leader of the Senate: John Piazza War Department The War Department sees to the recruitment, training, maintenance and deployment of the armed forces, both defensive and offensive, in both war time and peace time. The of the War Dept. is actually a lower rank than many of the heads of numerous branches of the military, but is considered as an equal, or tie breaker. :Secretary of the War Department: Marshall Arcturus Walker III :General Of The Army: General Jonathan Stubbs :Admiral Of The Navy: Fleet Admiral David Vrelck :General Of The Air Force: Sky Marshall William Seville :National Security Advisor: Commander Nicole Morita :Head of Defense Intelligence Agency: Commander Nicole Morita State Department :Secretary of the State Department: Edward "Eddie" Perez Jr. Domestic Department :Secretary of the Economic Department: Jennifer Peterson :Secretary of the Energy Department: Jennifer Peterson :Head of the Department of Justice: The Honorable Henry Ferrer IV :Head of the Federal Police Department: Charles Collins :Head of Civil Intelligence Agency: Commander Nicole Morita :Secretary of the Propaganda Department: Georgie Peterson (secret) Current Status ;UN Category : Father Knows Best State ;Civil Rights : Good ;Economy : All-Consuming ;Political Freedoms : Rare ;Location : Johnified States of America The Superpower of The Phoenix Milita is a massive, safe and economically powerful nation, renowned for its compulsory military service, remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of more than 8 billion are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator(Field Marshall Maximus Seville II), who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it devotes most of its attentions to Defense, with areas such as Religion & Spirituality and the Social Equality receiving almost no funds by comparison. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 66%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by Arms Manufacturing and is followed by the the Automobile Manufacturing industry and Uranium Mining industries. All of the major industries are dominated by Phoenix Dynamix INC, a massive conglomerate of companies which are more or less controlled by the government to some degree. Several citizens have complained about scientists abducting their pets for experimentation, it's a common sight to see angry commuters with grenade launchers mounted on their vehicles, truth is often impossible to tell from fiction on the evening news, citizens wishing to be parents must undertake a series of grueling tests to evaluate their capabilities, and manual laborers must be willing to have cybernetic limbs to get a job. 'Mountain Doobie' is widely regarded as the nation's favorite drink, newborns are being raised as mindless killing machines, people who are terrified of needles are torn between their phobia and free health care, and gun ownership is compulsory. Space shuttles regularly launch rubbish into space, religious organizations are being forced to leave the country or pay income taxes like everybody else, pharmacies close down as medicinal drugs are sold freely by the government, and military service is compulsory. The country has been 'going shopping' by annexing nearby nations for their resources. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The Phoenix Milita's national animal is the Red Fox which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Shell Casing. Background: The Phoenix Milita was formed July 4th, 2001, by 5 million Tyradorian military hard-liners and thier families. In late 2004, TPM finished what it started, conquering Tyrador in just 2 months. Today TPM is one one of the world's great powers and makes an impact on international trade with its massive and active aircraft production facilities. Conflicts :War of Independence :Islamaisbad-American Alliance War :War of Insanity : Second Tyradorian War :Blacktower Incident :Zumorito Conflict(ongoing) Geography *Maps **2004 map **2007 map ;Location : North America, bordering both the North Atlantic Ocean and the North Pacific Ocean. ;Geographic coordinates : 38 00 N, 97 00 W ;Map references : North America Area: :Over 30 million sq km ;border countries : Tyrador 8,893 km(historically), JSA 4,755 km ;Coastline: 23,924 nm ;Maritime claims: :territorial sea : 12 NM :contiguous zone : 24 NM :exclusive economic zone : 200 NM ;Climate : mostly temperate, but tropical in Hawaii, Panama, Nicaragua, Navira, Florida and Na Pali, arctic in Alaska, semiarid in the great plains west of the Mississippi River, and arid in the Great Basin of the southwest; low winter temperatures in the northwest are ameliorated occasionally in January and February by warm Chinook winds from the eastern slopes of the Rocky Mountains ;Terrain : vast central plain, mountains in west, hills and low mountains in east; rugged mountains and broad river valleys in Alaska; rugged, volcanic topography in Hawaii and Navira ;Elevation extremes : :lowest point : Death Valley -86 m :highest point : Mount McKinley 6,194 m ;Natural resources : oil, coal, copper, lead, molybdenum, phosphates, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, mercury, nickel, potash, silver, tungsten, zinc, petroleum, natural gas, timber ;Land use : :arable land : 20% :other : 80% (2002 est.) ;Irrigated land : 257,000 sq km (2002 est.) ;Natural hazards : tsunamis, volcanoes, and earthquake activity around Pacific Basin; hurricanes along the Atlantic and Gulf of Mexico coasts; tornadoes in the midwest and southeast; mud slides in California; forest fires in the west; flooding; permafrost in northern Alaska, a major impediment to development. Geography - Mt. McKinley is highest point in North America and Death Valley the lowest point on the continent. People Population : ;2,209,000,000 (July 2004 est.) Age structure : ;0-14 years : 20.8% ;15-64 years : 66.9% ;65 years and over : 12.4% (2004 est.) ;Median age : total : 36 years :male : 34.7 years :female : 37.4 years ;Population growth rate : 0.92% ;Birth rate : 14.13 births/1,000 population ;Death rate : 8.34 deaths/1,000 population ;Net migration rate : 3.41 migrant(s)/1,000 population ;Sex ratio : :at birth : 1.05 male(s)/female :under 15 years : 1.05 male(s)/female :15-64 years : 1 male(s)/female :65 years and over : 0.71 male(s)/female :total population : 0.97 male(s)/female (2004 est.) ;Infant mortality rate : :total : 5. deaths/1,000 live births :female : 4.9 deaths/1,000 live births (2005 est.) :male : 5 deaths/1,000 live births :Life expectancy at birth : :total population : 79.93 years male : 80.5 years female : 85.25 years (2005 est.) Total fertility rate : 3.2 children born/woman (2004 est.) Nationality : ;noun : Phoenix(i)/ Militant ;adjective : Phoenix / Militant Ethnic groups Most if not all TPM citizens consider themselves "Phoenixi" or "Militants" but have an identifiable secondary ethnic background :White 78%, Amerindian and Alaska native 12.8%, Hispanic 4.2%, black 1.5%, native Hawaiian and other Pacific islander 0.5%, other 3% (2004) Religion :Pagan 8%, Roman Catholic 6%, Jewish 2%, Muslim 0.01%, other 4%, none 72% (2004) Languages ; EnglishAmerican Dialect, Latin Unique Dialect (spoken by a sizable minority)(semi-offical, required to be fluent to serve in military and governemnt) Education : :Literacy: Percent of population age 15 and over that can read and write total population : 99% male : 98.6% female : 99.7% (2005 est.) Country ;Country name : conventional long form : The Superpower of the Phoenix Milita ;conventional short form : Phoenix Milita ;abbreviation : TPM or PHX ;Government type : Constitution-based federal empire ;Capital : Phoenix,Arizona Areas of The Phoenix Milita Mainland :Territories, States, Zones and Provinces of the Mainland with major or capital city listed if known. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v293/grunt74/NS1/stateprovincalmap.gif :AL Alabama Phenix City :AK Alaska - Anchorage :AB Alberta :AR Arkansas :AZ Arizona - Phoenix :CA Carolina - Fayetteville :CM Central Mexico :CO Colorado :CR Caribbea - Guantanamo :CU Cuba - Havana :DK Dakota :FL Florida - Pensacola :GA Georgia :IH Indiaho - Indiahopolis :KN Kentuckasee - New Memphis :MI Michigan -Detroit :MN Minnesota :MR Montreal - Montreal :MS Mississippi - Vicksburg :MT Montana - Fort Seville :MW Midwest - Kansas City :MX Mexico :ND New Dakota :NE New England - Boston :NF Newfoundland :NJ New Jersey - Princeton :NM New Mexico(sometimes North Mexico) - Roswell :NT Northern Territory :NV Nevada - Las Vegas :NY New York :OK Oklahoma - Oklahoma City :ON Ontario :SK Saskatchewan :SM South Mexico - Mexico City :TX Texas - Dallas :UT Utah :VA Virgina :VC Vancouver - Seattle :WM West Mexico :WO Washegon - New Sparta :WS Wisconsin :WY Wyoming :YK Yukon Outlying Areas :Navira :Na Pali Dependent areas American Samoa, Baker Island, Guam, Howland Island, Jarvis Island, Johnston Atoll, Kingman Reef, Midway Islands, Navassa Island, Northern Mariana Islands, Palmyra Atoll, Wake Island, Panama, Hispaniola, Somalia, sections of Nicaragua, Yemen Antarctica and Afghanistan Nation ;Independence: :4 July 2001 (from Tyrador) :National holiday: :Independence Day, 4 July (2001)(2004 real time) ;Constitution: :17 September 2001, effective 4 March 2002 ;Legal system: :based on US and Roman law; judicial review of legislative acts(below federal level); accepts compulsory ICJ jurisdiction with reservations ;Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal; ;Political Parties: Liberal Party, Green Party, Liberty Party, Republican Party, Imperial Party(all dealing with government below the Federal level) Flag description: A black phoenix emblazoned on a red background Measurement System ;Mandatory use by 2024. :1 millimeter= 1 real metric standard millimeter :1 inch = 2.54 "real" centimeters :12 Phoenix inches =1 Phoenix meter (1 foot) :10 Phoenix meters = 1 Phoenix decameter (10 feet) :100 Phoenix decameters = 1 Phoenix Kilometer (1,000 feet) :5 Phoenix kilometers = 1 Phoenix mile (5,000 feet) Economy Economy - overview: TPM has one of the largest and most technologically powerful economy in the world, with a per capita GDP of 32,055.83. In this market-oriented economy, private individuals and business firms make most of the decisions, and the federal and state governments buy needed goods and services predominantly in the private marketplace. TPM business firms enjoy considerably greater flexibility than their counterparts in Western Europe and Japan in decisions to expand capital plant, to lay off surplus workers, and to develop new products. At the same time, they face higher barriers to entry in their rivals' home markets than the barriers to entry of foreign firms in TPM markets. TPM firms are at or near the forefront in technological advances, especially in computers and in medical, aerospace, and military equipment. The war in March/April 2003 between a TPM-led coalition and Islamaisbad shifted resources to the military where they have remained for the past 4 years. Unemployment was at 2.68% in mid 2006. Long-term problems include rapidly rising medical and pension costs of an aging population, constant threat of alien invasion, sizable budget deficits, and stagnation of family income in the lower economic groups. The Phoenix Milita Gross Domestic Product <<< Dec 2006 >>> :Economy: All-Consuming :GDP per Capita: $32,000 :GDP: $204,922,664,724,807.44 :National Budget: $128,811,313,449,000 :Percentage of GDP Spent on Defense: ~20% :Percentage of Budget Spent on Defense: 48% :Military Budget: $55,646,487,409,968 :GDP - real growth rate: :17% (2005 est.) :GDP - composition by sector: :agriculture: 2% :industry: 28% :services: 60% (2002 est.) :Population below poverty line: :1% (2004 est.) :Household income or consumption by percentage share: :lowest 10%: 1.8% :highest 10%: 30.5% (2001) :Inflation rate (consumer prices): :1.1% (2003) :Labor force: :~5.4 billion (includes unemployed) (2006) :Unemployment rate: :~2% (2005) :Industries: One of the leading industrial powers in the world, highly diversified and technologically advanced; petroleum, steel, motor vehicles, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, consumer goods, lumber, mining, arms manufacturing Industrial production growth rate: 2% (2003 est.) Electricity - production: 5.719 trillion kWh (2005) :Electricity - production by source: :fossil fuel: 40.1% :hydro: 6.6% :other: 12% :nuclear: 40.7% :Electricity - consumption: :4.702 trillion kWh (2006) :Oil - production: :40.154 million bbl/day (2005 est.) :Oil - consumption: :19.95 million bbl/day (2002 est.) :Oil - exports: :8.2 million bbl/day (2002) :Oil - proved reserves: :29.45 billion bbl (2004) Agriculture - products: wheat, corn, other grains, fruits, marijuana, vegetables, cotton; beef, pork, poultry, dairy products; forest products; fish Exports: $14.5 trillion f.o.b. (2003 est.) Exports - commodities: aircraft, weapons, capital goods, automobiles, industrial supplies and raw materials, consumer goods, agricultural products Exports - partners: Tyrador 23.2%, JSA countries 14.1%, Japan 7.4%, Antarctica123 4.8% (2002) Imports: $1.26 trillion f.o.b. (2003 est.) Imports - commodities: crude oil and refined petroleum products, machinery, automobiles, consumer goods, industrial raw materials, food and beverages Imports - partners: Tyrador 23.2%, JSA countries 14.1%, Japan 7.4%, Antarctica123 4.8% (2002) Domestic Statistics Currency: Shell Casing ($C) Currency code: $C Exchange Rate: 1 shell casing = 1 Universal Standard Dollar Fiscal year: 1 October - 30 September Communications :Telephones- main lines in use: :700,201,000 (2006) :Telephones - mobile cellular: :4,630,276,120 (2007) ;Telephone system: general assessment: a large, technologically advanced, multipurpose communications system domestic: a large system of fiber-optic cable, microwave radio relay, coaxial cable, and domestic satellites carries every form of telephone traffic; a rapidly growing cellular system carries mobile telephone traffic throughout the country 24 ocean cable systems in use; satellite earth stations - 120 IntelsatRX5 (60 Atlantic Ocean and 60 Pacific Ocean), 7 Intersputnik, and 6 Inmarsat (2005) ;Radio broadcast stations: :AM 4,000, FM 12,512, shortwave 160 (2003) ;Television broadcast stations: more than 3,000 (including nearly 1,200 stations affiliated with the five major networks - NBC, PHX, CBS, FOX, and PBS TPN; in addition, there are about 9,000 cable TV systems) (2002) :Internet country code: .tpm :Internet hosts: 997,311,952 (2007) :Internet users: 4.2 billion (2007) Transportation ;Railways: 340,465km :total: km mainline routes :standard gauge: 200,142 km 1.435-m gauge :maglev: 140,323km ;Highways: :10,906,296 km ;Waterways: :55,009 km ;Pipelines: :petroleum products 444,620 km; natural gas 549,665 km (2004) ;Merchant marine: total: 1,590 ships (1,000 GRT or over) (2005 est.) by type: barge carrier 8, bulk 69, cargo 75, chemical tanker 12, combination bulk 4, combination ore/oil 1, container 100, multi-functional large load carrier 4, passenger 12, passenger/cargo 2, petroleum tanker 82, refrigerated cargo 3, roll on/roll off 83, short-sea/passenger 3, vehicle carrier 12 registered in other countries: 680 (2005 est.) ;Airports: :14,807 (2003 est.) :Airports - with paved runways: :total: 4,077 :over 3,047 m: 200 :2,438 to 3,047 m: 577 :914 to 1,523 m: 2300 :under 914 m: 1000 (2005 est.) :1,524 to 2,437 m: 1,375 :Airports - with unpaved runways: :total: 9,679 :under 914 m: 7,796 (2003 est.) :over 3,047 m: 2 :2,438 to 3,047 m: 7 :914 to 1,523 m: 1,714 :1,524 to 2,437 m: 161 ;Heliports: :500 (2004 est.) Military The Phoenix Milita has a highly advanced military and expends a great amount of time, money and effort on maintaining it. Although armed conflicts have not been often entered into, the old saying "If you want peace, prepare for war" defines TPM's apparent stance on national defense. Military branches: :Army and Militia, Navy and Marine Corps, Air Force and Space Corps. :Military manpower - military age: :16 years of age :Military manpower - availability: :males age 15-49: 2,670,575,755 (2006 est.) :Military expenditures - dollar figure: :"in excess of $50 trillion per year" :Military expenditures - percent of GDP: :48% (2006) :Active military personnel: In excess of 150 million as of Feb 2007 Main Article: The Phoenix Military Diplomatic Relations ;Alliances :JSA Pact :BSA ;Stance on other Alliances :ACTO oppositional :CA oppositional :GASN neutral ;Nations with embassies in Phoenix, AZ *Anagonia *Angelonisa *Antarctica123 *Altanar *Death Spire *Firehelper *Greenmanbury *Johnified America *Lower Columbia *Pacitalia *Pergast *Ra-Horakty *Reichskamphen *Roach-Busters *Roman Republic *Shazbotdom *St Samuel *Vetaka *Vetalia *The tokera *Upper Xen *Xeraph note: nations with only consular offices are not listed Category:The Phoenix Milita